Just Another Day
by The Evil Fishy
Summary: One-shot. It's just another day for Iris, waiting at her tablet for someone to beat the menace Dullahan. This day, Charon decides to visit, and Iris gets an unexplainable urge to see his face...


Cyris: Sorry to those who-re waiting for my Djinni story to continue! It's just taking a little...break for now...

Chibi Cyris: You really should start updating your story, including your Inuyasha story and your original one...

Cyris: Okay!! I admit! I have a low attention span! This is too embarressing...

CC: Your loss.

Cyris: Well, anyways, I was looking through all my past documents and stumbled across this one. It's just a little one-shot a wrote I-don't-know-how-long-ago. I usually don't write stuff like this, but if people like it, I'll write more.

Disclaimer: Cyris-san doesn't own Golden Sun, the Djinn, the Summons, but she's now having a fanatism over Ryou Bakura-

Cyris: SHUT UP!! *thumps disclaimer over the head* Baka...you weren't supposed to mention that!!

~~

Iris stared out across the chasm, feeling almighty depressed. She'd been trapped to this stone tablet for centuries, and guarded to boot. Looming over to the side was the mighty Dullahan, the headless solider born from a meteorite. Iris crossed her arms, longing for some other company besides her silent gate-keeper and the pessimistic Charon, who visited her occasionally. Even the solemn boatman of the river Styx needed some social time. Now Iris was longing for it with all her heart. If her facts were straight, she would soon go insane. And that would eventually cause her to self-detonate; her power was locked within the tablet and couldn't be released.  
  
"Hello." Iris looked up.  
  
"Oh, goodie. You," Iris said haughtily. Charon stood in front of her with all his ghastly glory.  
  
"Well, you seem happy to see me," Charon translated. Iris dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"Charon, I think I'm going insane," she murmmered  
  
"Congratulations. Would you like to make the transfer yourself or do you want me to walk you through it?" Iris sighed. When Charon wasn't being pessimistic, he was sarcastic. But one good thing is his limited Jupiter powers could contact with the other gods.   
  
"Charon, may I ask you to contact Catastrophe?"  
  
"No. Sentinel is having a very thorough talk with him. I cannot reach his mind." Iris sighed.  
  
"How about Eclipse?"  
  
"As I told you before, Eclipse is locked very nicely within the Lemurian fountain. If it wasn't for the fact that she has no physical form, she would already be destroyed in a very gruesome manner. Would you like me to go into details or continue with her state of being?" Charon asked.  
  
"Oh, please, state of being."   
  
"The only god she could easily contact is Ulysses, and, as last time, bringing up a nice relationship with the crossdresser. The only others are Flora and Azul. Flora has connections with Meagaera, who has connections to Moloch, and Moloch to Zagan. Zagan can distantly reach Haurus, but that's not really a given. Azul can hardly contact anyone as she is guarded by that prissy Magician, Daedalus is basically fine as Valukar can create copies of us all. Catastrophe is okay as his guardian has a head and a liking for big things, especially weapons. I'd suppose that HE should be the one down here, not you. And, as you know, I'm fine, sans the lack of social involvement that's starting to get to me."  
  
"But you have the elemental spirits to speak with."  
  
"Oh, yes, what paradise it is to chat with seventy-two of the worlds most annoying creatures. All I hear every day is how many push-ups this Djinni should do, how fast this other Djinni is, and how many times Flower can create a revolt and start chanting 'Oh When the Saints' one million, two hundred sixty-three thousand, four hundred fifty-eight times."  
  
"Before you continue, Charon," Iris suddenly interrupted, "I need to ask you something that my curiosity has nearly beaten me down about."  
  
"Go ahead," Charon said, nodding.  
  
"How come you never put your hood down?" The was a rather loud silence that was broken only by a cough by Dullahan. Iris gave him a quick glance.  
  
"Because," the boatman said said stubbornly.   
  
"Come on!" Iris said, standing up off the tablet. There were several chinks as Dullahan turned slightly to watch her cautiously. Iris felt the tablet tug at her power, trying to pull her back to her eternal resting place. Iris reached for Charon's hood, but the offended hopped out of range.   
  
"Don't," Charon ordered, even though he knew Iris harnessed much more power than he could. She could beat him up several times before he could react.  
  
"Do you want me to order you to stay still? Or should I force it on you?" Iris snapped.  
  
"I believe that you have spent to much time away from your refuge of light," Charon pointed out.  
  
"I'll paralyze you if you don't pull it down!"  
  
"May I also point out that Paralysis is mostly associated with Jupiter powers?" Iris clenched and unclenched her fists. Some part of her mind told her she was going a little paranoid. The rest of it told her to get Charon's hood down. Iris followed her desires and several large balls of light appeared around her and shot toward the boatman. With a wave of a skeletal hand, Charon canceled out her attack with a Psynergy block. Dullahan watched the fight intently.  
  
Iris created her balls of light again, but scattered them around the room. They all flew towards Charon. Charon crossed his arms as he tapped into darker energy. A dark shield formed around him and neutralized the fire-water attack. Charon's dark shield moved from around him and started towards Iris at a steadily accelerated right. As Iris braced herself, Charon quickly focused markings into the air and condensed them into a very dense sphere, which he launched at the goddess once his former shield was obliterated. The sphere shot forward and through her transparent form, into the wall. The sphere kept on going through the rock, stone, and dirt until it stopped and exploded, creating a tiny shaft of light. Iris glanced back, but not after throwing up a protective defense against any of Charon's attacks. As she was mesmerized by the light, she slowly came to her senses: Why fight Charon when you can just take him out in one move? Iris whirled around, catching Charon in the middle of a complicated spell and called his doom spell.  
  
"FORMINA SAGE!!" she yelled. Dullahan sprung into action. A quick flicker of fear showed on Charon's otherwise hidden face as the mighty guardian barraged him with his deadly attack. As an added bonus, Dullahan shocked Charon, stealing his powerful attack ball ability. Charon was paralyzed at the end of the attack.  
  
"There!" Iris said happily, grinning demoniacally.   
  
"You're mad," Charon said, his statement confirmed by her earlier actions.   
  
"Now, we get to see what's under that hood." Iris walked forward and grasped the hem. "Dullahan, what do you think's under there? I think probably a skeleton's skull to go with those hideous hands!" Iris laughed as she flipped the hood over Charon's head...and her eyes widened. Iris took several steps back in surprise. Charon narrowed his eyes at her. Charon's skin was a pale ashen color, and his eyes and hair dark. But otherwise, he was stunningly handsome. Iris immediately calculated that he had a small frame, but some build. About the only deformity he had was his pale skin and hands. The boatman quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Surprised?" he asked in his smooth voice. Iris was finally able to match the mysterious voice with a face.   
  
"Oh, my gosh, I-" Iris started, still shocked.  
  
"I'll be taking my leave now," Charon announced and pulled his hood back over his head. He faded into nothing. Iris walked unsteadily back to the tablet and sat in front of it. She buried her head in her arms.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm such a..." Dullahan moved back into his place next to the wall


End file.
